


I Won’t Leave You

by Fenrys_Writer



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, F/M, Kissing, Romance, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 21:10:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20681957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenrys_Writer/pseuds/Fenrys_Writer
Summary: The Black Eagle Strike Force will soon be overrunning Derdriu. Claude is stressed over the coming fight, especially how Hilda will fare in the battle. However she refuses to leave his side, not wanting to let him down.





	I Won’t Leave You

Claude was looking over the map again, making tactics for the coming battle as well as he could. The Empire’s forces greatly outnumbered his own, but if his Almyran reinforcements were to come in to help, they may stand a chance. Lysithea was placed near the entrance, hopefully her extreme power and talent in magic could hold back the forces. Nader would be on his wyvern, a symbol of defeat that most knew in Almyra. Finally, Hilda. This was a hard choice. He wanted to put her out of the battle, in fact he was hoping her lazy side would come in and she’s decide to sit out, but to his surprise she seemed excited to go into a fight. He didn’t want anything to happen to her, not that he was worrying that Edelgard’s forces could hurt her, she was a lot stronger than her appearance suggested, and with Freikugel she could cut down hordes of foes easily. But against someone like Edelgard, Teach, or even Hubert, she might just die. 

It was the one thing he didn’t want to think about. Hilda was always happy go lucky, she lived everyday like she didn’t have a care in the world. Well, no care except finding out how to make people do things for her. The thought of pulling her into the war hurt him, even if she was a big help during the battle of Garreg Mach. He cared for her deeply, more than he wanted to admit. Not to mention he wanted to show her his homeland. Thinking about her complaining about how tired she was in the Almyran heat, her clothes that were a bit too small for her and receiving stares from passing strangers, seeing her interacting with the palace staff as if she had lived there her entire life, Claude couldn’t help but smile.

“Oh, Claude~” he heard a voice sing behind him. Stepping into his chambers was Hilda, almost skipping along to Claude in a short dress she had bought recently. Surprisingly, her hair was out of it’s usual ponytail, instead it was let down and reached her butt.

“Oh, Hilda. Hey there,” Claude replied. He removed his eyes from the map and looked at her expectantly, but her face formed into a pout.

“‘Hey there’ I deserve more respect than that! I took time out of my busy day to come see you,” She complained. She loved to be doted on by anyone, so addressing her normally usually pulls her out of her chipper mood.

“Yeah,yeah. What do you need o’ beautiful and graceful one?” He asked sarcastically.

“Claude, what have I ever done to you to make you hate me so?” She asked.

“Nothing, I just love having fun with you,” He responded

“Gee, thanks,” she said sarcastically.

“But seriously, why did you come to see me, was it to flirt?” Claude joked.

“As if! I just wanted to see how the battle plans are going, I wanted to know what I would be doing,” she replied.

“Wow, you actually want to know about how the battle is going. I thought you had come to complain about how you have to do work,”

“Claude, I know you don’t believe it, but I’m really serious about this battle. I want to support you so...I thought it would be good for me to put in some effort for once,” she whined. Claude tensed up. She really did want to fight. Why now, out of all times did she have the drive to fight. Why couldn’t she be like this back at the monastery, why did she follow him into war. The past five years, Hilda had followed Claude around to fight/annoy him. She only left for a few months when her father called her back, which was when she received Freikugel.

“Hilda...are you sure you don’t want to sit out this battle?” Claude asked.

“What! I thought you hated my lazy behavior! Why are you acting like this?” She complained.

“Well...what if you get hurt or...” His voice trailed off. Hilda realized what he was saying and her face became sorrowful.

“Claude, I’m not fighting because I think it’s fun or that it’s my duty, I’m fighting because I want to protect you. If I get hurt doing it, big deal, as long I don’t let you down, it’ll be worth it,” she said. Claude almost smiled at Hilda’s resolved. She was crazy, doing stuff for him, especially if it came to her dying. She shouldn’t do this, throw her life away for the likes of him.

“Hilda...I couldn’t bear it if you got hurt,” he said back to her.

“Why do you care? You didn’t say any of this to Lysithea or Nader. Hell, not even to Leonie or Ignatz. Why are you worrying so much about me?” She questioned.

“It’s because I love you,” He announced. It felt like a heavy weight had just lifted off his shoulders, but in it’s place an iron ball took a place in his gut.

Hilda’s mouth was wide open in surprise, a blush almost as pink as her hair colored her cheeks. She looked down at the floor, almost like she didn’t know what to say. A heavy air permeated throughout the room, and Claude could feel his mouth go dry with nervousness.

“Claude I-I don’t know what to say except...I love you too,” She said sweetly. She had a sweet smile on and the blush on her cheeks grew even more. Claude mouth dropped open. Hilda actually loved him? This wasn’t just a joke? Hilda constantly flirted with others, of course none of it was real, so Claude felt unsure whether or not her comment was genuine. But once he looked at her face he realized she was being 100% truthful, it was the most genuine he had ever see her look.

“Hilda, how am I supposed to respond to that?” He complained.

“Well how did you think I would respond to your declaration. You gave me almost no room to work as well,” Hilda retorted.

“I guess that’s true, sorry for springing that on you,”

“No, you don’t have to be sorry. I’ve been waiting for a moment to tell you. It guess it’s better if I tell you earlier than later,” she explained. “So because that’s out there, I guess I can fully say it now. I’m fighting because I love you and want to protect you. If I don’t then I won’t feel like my love is real enough,”

“Hilda, you don’t have to do anything to prove your love, I’ll accept it, no matter what. After all, you’re the only person I can really have fun with,” He chuckled. Tears pricked the corners of Hilda’s eyes and she dove into him. She snuggled against his chest, her head resting on his shoulder. Claude held onto her head and pulled her in for a hug. She was way too cute, Claude realized how she was able to seduce so many men, seduce him especially.

“Still, I want to help you Claude. So please, let me fight,” Hilda hiccuped. Claude stroked her back and whispered into her ear.

“Okay, I understand,” He let go of her and she stepped back, wiping the small tears from her eyes. She started to step away and exit the room, but she stopped after a few steps. A few seconds later she kissed him. Her lips were soft and inviting. Claude pulled her deeper into the kiss. The two stood there for what felt like minutes before the two separated.

“Bye Claude~ Love you~” As she said this, the blush on her cheeks returned again as she left the room. Claude let out a sigh and buried his head into his hands. He was going to have to protect her twice as hard now. Just like she didn’t want to let him down, Claude didn’t want her to die.


End file.
